uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Routemaster
| width = | height = | floortype = Step-entrance | doors = 1 door | weight = | chassis = Integral, with front and rear subframes | engine = AEC AV590 9.6 L or Leyland O.600 9.8 L 6-cylinder diesel | powerout = (AEC AV590) | transmission = AEC 4-speed automatic/semi-automatic | options = }} .]] The AEC Routemaster is a model of double-decker bus that was built by Associated Equipment Company (AEC) in 1954 (in production from 1958) and produced until 1968. Primarily front-engined, rear open platform buses, a small number of variants were produced with doors and/or front entrances. Introduced by London Transport in 1956, the Routemaster saw continuous service in London until 2005, and currently remains on two heritage routes in central London. The Routemaster was developed by AEC in partnership with London Transport, the customer for nearly all new Routemasters, although small numbers were also delivered to the airline British European Airways (BEA) and the Northern General Transport Company. In all, 2,876 Routemasters were built,Routemaster.org FAQ with approximately 1,000 still in existence. A pioneering design, the Routemaster outlasted several of its replacement types in London, survived the privatisation of the former London Transport bus operators, and was used by other operators around the UK. In modern UK public transport bus operation, the unique features of the standard Routemaster were both praised and criticised. The open platform, while exposed to the elements, allowed boarding and alighting away from stops; and the presence of a conductor allowed minimal boarding time and optimal security, although the presence of conductors produced greater labour costs. The traditional red Routemaster has become one of the famous features of London, with much tourist paraphernalia continuing to bear Routemaster imagery, and with examples still in existence around the world. Despite its fame, the previous London bus classes the Routemaster replaced (the RT-type AEC Regent and Leyland Titan RTL and RTW counterparts) are often mistaken for Routemasters by the public and by the media.BBC - h2g2 - The Routemaster Bus - Big, Red and Shiny Design The Routemaster bus was developed during the years 1947–1956 by a team directed by A. A.M. Durrant and Colin Curtis, with vehicle styling by Douglas Scott. The design brief was to produce a vehicle that was lighter (hence more fuel efficient), easier to operate and to be maintained by the existing maintenance practices at the recently opened Aldenham Works. The resulting vehicle could carry 64 seated passengers despite weighing three-quarters of a ton less than the previous RT which could carry 56 seated passengers. The first task on delivery to service was to replace London's trolleybuses, which had themselves replaced trams, in London and to commence replacement of the older types of diesel motor bus. The Routemaster was primarily intended for London use, being designed by London Transport and constructed at the AEC Works in Southall, Middlesex with assembly at bodybuilder Park Royal Vehicles, a subsidiary company of AEC. It was an innovative design compared with previous buses, and used lightweight aluminium and techniques developed in aircraft production during World War II.www.londonbooks.co.uk "The Bus We Loved" book description, 12 September 2006 As well as a novel weight-saving integral design, the Routemaster also introduced (for the first time on a bus) independent front suspension, power steering, a fully automatic gearbox and power-hydraulic braking.Routemaster.org home page This surprised some early drivers who found the chassis unexpectedly light and nimble compared to older designs, especially as depicted on film on tests at the Chiswick Works "skid pan". Footage of Routemaster RM200 (VLT 200) undergoing the skid test at Chiswick was included in the 1971 film On the Buses.Buses on screen On the Buses (1972, Reg Varney) The Routemaster design was a departure from the traditional chassis/body construction method. With London Transport being the primary customer, the option to use different bodybuilders was less important. The design was one of the first "integral" buses, with the bus being a combination of an "A" steel sub-frame (including engine, steering, front suspension), a rear "B" steel sub-frame (carrying rear axle and suspension), connected by the aluminium body. The gear box was mounted on the underside of the body structure with shafts linking the engine to the back axle. Prototypes London Transport received four prototype Routemasters; these were then placed in service between 1956 and 1958. The first two were built at the London Transport works at Chiswick, the third at Addlestone by Weymann, and the fourth, an experimental Green Line coach, at Eastern Coach Works at Lowestoft. The third and fourth had Leyland engines. The Routemaster was first exhibited at the Earl's Court Commercial Motor Show in 1954. In 1961 a small batch of 24 longer RMLs (30 ft compared with the standard 27 ft 6in) were built as a test, before eventually going into production from 1965. In 1962 the front entrance RMF concept was trialed, with a single bus RMF1254 produced based on the trial RMLs. This was exhibited and toured, leading to a small number of orders as the RMF and RMA class. In 1964, just before mainstream production of the RML, the final front-engined Routemaster model, AEC started work on a front-entrance, rear-engined Routemaster, the FRM class.Countrybus.org FRM class page Completed in 1966, it was not produced beyond an initial prototype, FRM1. This saw regular London service, then on tour operations, before being withdrawn in 1983. This vehicle acquired the nickname "Fruitmaster". Production Production of mechanical components was undertaken chiefly at AEC's Southall site (though a significant number had Leyland engines) throughout the life of the Routemaster, with body construction and final assembly at Park Royal. AEC itself was taken over by Leyland Motors in 1962,AEC Southall Enthusiast page Routemaster production ceased in 1968. The majority of production examples were 27 feet 6 inches (8.4 metres) long to meet the then maximum length regulations. This was later relaxed, and reflected in later 30 feet (9.1 metres) "long" types, although this was delayed with union resistance to the extra work for conductors.Countrybus.org RML page 1 The production classes were designated as follows: *RM - standard bus ( ) *RML - (lengthened) bus ( ) *RMC - coach ( ) *RCL - (lengthened) coach ( ) *RMF - front entrance bus (essentially a demonstrator to drive sales outside London) *RMA - front entrance bus (designated by LT when purchased from British Airways) RM and RML class , painted blue to represent the clubs' colours.]] At 2120 RMs and 524 RMLs, these make up the majority of Routemasters ever made. The RML class was simply a standard RM with a distinctive and seemingly out of place half window section added in the middle giving 8 extra seats. This was not a dramatic change, as it took advantage of the modular design approach of the Routemaster that would be copied in the future by other manufacturers. The RML was originally to be the "Routemaster Leyland" designation, with ER to signify "Extended Routemaster". The RM and RML featured a cubby hole beneath the rear staircase where the conductor could stand while not collecting fares without obstructing boarding/alighting passengers. RMC and RCL class livery]] The RMC was a coach version, produced for the "Green Line" routes. These had modified suspension and interiors to allow longer range and more comfortable running, along with an electrically operated door instead of an open platform.Countrybus.org RMC class details The RCL was a long version of the RMC with a larger engine and similar coach style features.Countrybus.org RCL class details RMF and RMA class The RMF and RMA class were production versions of a front entrance model Routemaster, primarily for non-London use.Countrybus.org RMF page 1 Like the coach class these featured an electrically operated door, although the staircase was moved to the front of the bus with the door. After being exhibited and demonstrated to other operators, the RMF attracted little interest, apart from an order from Northern General as the RMF, and in a short version, from British European Airways (BEA) as the RMA class. The British Electric Traction subsidiary the Northern General Transport Company introduced the RMF class in 1964/1965, with an initial batch of 18, followed by another 32, and later joined by the prototype RMF1254. The fleet were fitted with Leyland engines and a higher ratio rear axle for operation on longer trunk routes.Northern Routemasters homepage These buses operated in various Northern red and cream liveriesImage of Northern General 2115 (FPT 585C) in Northern liveryImage of Northern General 2116 (FPT 586C) in Northern livery before surviving into the National Bus Company era receiving the poppy red corporate livery and NBC Northern fleetnames. The RMF fleet wore long standing adverts, "Shop at Binns". Their service in the north also produced the odd sight of a Routemaster with a rollsign for service "X1 to Scandinavia", by virtue of the connection to the ferry line from North Shields to Scandinavia.Image of Northern General 3105 (FPT 591C) with destination blinds for service X1 to Scandinavia These were used until 1977, when they were disposed of in a variety of ways, some finding use in London, although none were deemed suitable for regular London service. BEA introduced the RMA class buses built to the shorter length (with trailers) in various liveries in 1966/1967 for use on airport bus service to and from Heathrow Airport.Countrybus.org RMA class page These were all eventually sold to London Transport after being withdrawn in stages in the 1970s, finding various roles.Countrybus.org RMA class page 2 London Transport Routemaster heyday The heyday of Routemaster operation was its first 25 years of operation, until September 1982,London Transport Museum Routemaster heyday DVD description when the type started to be withdrawn and transferred to training fleets, due to service reductions. The RM class was placed in service from 1959 to replace trolleybuses, completed in May 1962. Subsequent Routemasters, the last 500 of which were the RML types, began replacing the previous generation of buses, the RT-type AEC Regent and Leyland Titan RTL and RTW. RMLs also displaced RMs on central routes to cope with higher loadings. The last Routemaster, RML 2760, entered service in March 1968. The original London Transport concept for the Routemaster included the intentional routine overhaul and refurbishment of the Routemaster fleet at London Transport's Aldenham Works, usually every 5 years. Here the buses were completely stripped down and rebuilt, leaving practically as new. As the number of Routemasters in London reduced, however, and newer bus designs not suited to this practice were introduced, the overhaul routine was abandoned and Aldenham Works closed in the mid-1980s. Green liveried Routemasters , lighter than London Transport "Country" green]] The "green Routemasters" originally worked for LT's "country division", which took coach type RMC and RCL buses, for Green Line services, and later standard bus RMLs. The RMC class were initially used on Green Line routes in outlying towns. Similarly, the RCL entered service in areas where the RMC was not introduced. These vehicles passed to the nationalised National Bus Company's subsidiary London Country Bus Services (known simply as London Country) in 1969, which took over outlying areas of LT bus operation resulting from the 1968 Transport Act. The transfer comprised 69 RMCs, 43 RCLs and 97 RMLs. By the latter half of the 1970s, most of these vehicles were re-acquired by London Transport, as London Country modernised and standardised its fleet, and increased car usage and improved commuter railways reduced suburban bus demand. Most of the RMLs found use on red London bus routes, and the RMC and RCL class were cascaded into the training fleet. As the RCL class was relatively new (in Routemaster terms), and LT was suffering from lack of parts, between 1980 and 1984 several of the RCLs were converted to standard bus use. Decline in London one man operated bus. The Fleetline was slated to replace the Routemaster, but eventually was outlived by it.]] Many of London's bus routes were converted to one person operation (then known as one man operation or OMO) in the 1970s, out of a desire to reduce operating costs and address staff shortages. There was also, for a time, a parts shortage for Routemasters, aggravated by the closure of AEC.Countrybus.org RML page 3 With the introduction of single-deck Red Arrow services in London, and successful conversion to modern rear engined OMO buses around the country, LT was considering replacing Routemasters with modern practices and buses. The operation of the Routemaster (very) gradually became contracted to central areas, with RMLs replacing RMs, where LT felt that the Routemaster still provided an efficient means of transporting larger numbers of people in busy central routes, justifying the economics of two man operation.Countrybus.org RML page 2 The rapid acceleration and rugged construction of the Routemasters also proved to be more suited to such urban conditions than some more modern designs. The Routemaster fleet remained largely intact for around fifteen years after production ended in 1968, with withdrawals mainly due to fires. Following the defeat of the GLC in the House of Lords regarding their subsidised fare scheme, major service reductions followed in September 1982. Consequently the first withdrawals commenced, with many of these early disposals being for scrap. The continued practice of route conversion to one person operation resulted in a steady trickle of withdrawals. This practice had largely halted by 1988, with comparatively few withdrawn up to 1992. In the 1980s, several of the returned Routemasters purchased from Northern General, BEA and London Country, which had doors rather than an open platform, were put to use on London Transport's revived sightseeing operation The Original London Sightseeing Tour, alongside the RCL class (some converted to open top buses),Countrybus.org RCL class page 2 the RMF class, and the RMA class. Privatisation of London Buses and London General post-privatisation paint schemes, 2005.]] In 1984 the process of privatisation of London bus services began, and the Routemasters were transferred from London Transport operation to several different arms-length business units based on different garages, leading to minor additions to the standard red livery. Nine of the twelve new operating units inherited Routemasters, Centrewest, Leaside, London Central, London General, London United, Metroline, London Northern, South London and East London. During this time, following the failure and premature withdrawal of heralded replacement vehicle classes such as the DM/DMS class Daimler Fleetline, the Routemasters that had not yet been disposed of saw their lives extended for use until privatisation. Where new route tenders called for Routemaster operation, these were leased from London Buses.Countrybus.org RML page 4 By 1994, all the operating units had been sold and this produced some colour livery variations and additions to some Routemasters from their previous all-over red liveries. In the new London route tendering process, all but one of the Routemaster operated routes were allowed to keep their now privately owned Routemasters for the five year contract period, and further refurbishments resulted. Life extensions Since the ending of production at Southall and later closure of the Aldenham works, new options for extending the life of the Routemaster became necessary if they were to continue to run. This made sense as even by 1987, when some buses looked decidedly worn out, inspections by London Buses revealed the basic structure of the buses was still sound, requiring only replacement of engines and interior/exterior renewal. From 1992-1994, all but two of the RML type were refurbished for ten years further service. This work, which included updating the interior to modern tastes and substituting Iveco or Cummins engines, was carried out by Mainline, TB Precision, Nottingham truck & Bus, and by one of the new London Buses business units, Leaside Buses. 100 RM class vehicles were also re-engined. Post-privatisation, in 1996, the Routemasters on London Central's RMs on route 36, Stagecoach London's RMLs for routes 8 and 15, and Arriva's RMs for route 159, all received new Scania engines. Between 2001 and 2004, under new mayor Ken Livingstone and Transport for London, the replacement authority for London Buses, further refurbishment saw TfL buy back forty nine RMs from a variety of sources. Initially started by Marshall Bus, this was continued by Arriva London when Marshall ceased trading in 2002. Colourful Routemasters With the Routemaster's longevity, there have been Routemaster buses painted to celebrate both the Queen's Silver and Golden Jubilee, in 1977 and 2002, i.e. 25 and 50 years on the throne respectively. 25 buses were painted Silver to celebrate the Silver Jubilee,Image of a Silver Jubilee Routemaster and out of 50 buses painted gold in London in 2002, 15 (12 RML, 3 RM) were Routemasters.Countrybus.org RML class page 6 During privatisation in London, from 1986 several private operators won contracts to operate London bus services, some of which including Routemaster operated routes. Before an 80% red rule for liveries was reintroduced in 1997 by LT, the contract tendering authority, some of these new entrants proceeded to run Routemasters in their own non-red liveries, most notably Kentish Bus on Route 19 and Borehamwood Travel Services (BTS) (now part of Transdev London) on Route 13. The iconic nature of the Routemaster also appealed to the many new operators outside of London that appeared post-1986 in the UK following bus deregulation. Several operators took second hand Routemasters from London as a cheap way of expanding their fleets to stave off competition from new operators emerging after deregulation.AEC Bus Site Routemaster outside London Likewise, start up operators also chose the Routemaster as an distinctive looking bus for their own start up operations. Subsequently, Routemasters were seen around the country painted in a variety of proprietary colours, and were used in regular service in Southampton, Blackpool, Glasgow, Perth, Dundee, Hull, Carlisle, Bedford, Corby, Manchester (Stagecoach), Southend and Burnley. During this era, several Routemasters found their way through more than one company, and were also often loaned between operators. One of the earliest, if not the earliest, examples of deregulated use of Routemasters was early in the history of the Stagecoach Group. Now one of the largest post-deregulation operators in the UK, Stagecoach combined the vintage Routemaster with their new and striking corporate livery of all-over white with red, orange and blue stripes,Image of a Stagecoach Magicbus Routemaster to start one of their first operations, Magic Bus, in Glasgow, Scotland, in the late 1980s. This contrasted with the traditional identities still in use at the time. Towards the end of this period, in 1994 in Reading, new operator Reading Mainline built up a forty five strong Routemaster fleet to compete with the established operator Reading Buses, in the process becoming the largest operator of Routemasters outside London. They used conductors to compete on speed in the town centre, and in the outskirts took advantage of the rear platform to operate hail and ride sections of route. After building up a network covering nearly the whole town, Reading Buses posted their first ever financial loss to purchase the company in 1998, with Reading Buses continuing Routemaster operation for another two years albeit reduced in number, until 2000. With the costs involved in running elderly two-man buses, and with a general reduction in the number of operators, buses and services in the years following in the deregulated industry as competitors merged or sold out, these examples of use outside London declined through the 1990s. Many of these buses found their way back to London to assist with the refurbishment program or as basic spares donors, or to increase the fleet size generally. The final withdrawal from mainstream London service saw another resurgence in the use of Routemasters outside of London, but this time on a smaller scale than the post deregulation public transport fleets. Post 2000, usage was characterised by small novelty or seasonal routes. Withdrawal from London towards Dulwich, South London, in 2000]] During the new millennium, debates surrounded the issue of whether to replace or retain the Routemaster in London service. Supporters citing its continued mechanical fitness, speed of boarding and tourist potential, while opponents pointed to the economics of running increasingly elderly buses when newer, larger and more modern designs were now on the market following a resurgence in the bus manufacturing industry after recession in the 1990s. Opponents also pointed specifically to the lack of accessibility of the Routemaster in light of impending relevant legislation, which meant all new buses now entering service in London were of a low-floor design. The emergence of off-bus ticketing technology also reduced the argument for better dwell times, whereby the Oyster card and off-bus ticket machines would reduce the time it took to board the bus. In 2004, following his second election campaign, Mayor of London Ken Livingstone announced the phasing out of the type in order to provide a bus service in the capital fully accessible to wheelchair users. Government legislation requires full accessibility by 2017 under the Disability Discrimination Act. As a consequence the Routemaster was officially withdrawn from general service on 9 December 2005, although it remains in regular service on two "heritage" routes (see below). Withdrawals began on the dates below as the routes' five-year contracts expired. * Route 15: 29 August 2003 * Route 11: 31 October 2003 * Route 23: 14 November 2003 * Route 94: 23 January 2004 * Route 6: 26 March 2004 * Route 98: 26 March 2004 * Route 8: 4 June 2004 * Route 7: 2 July 2004 * Route 137: 9 July 2004 * Route 9: 3 September 2004 * Route 390: 3 September 2004 * Route 73: 3 September 2004; replaced by bendy buses * Route 12: 5 November 2004; replaced by bendy buses * Route 36: 28 January 2005 * Route 19: 1 April 2005 * Route 14: 22 July 2005 * Route 22: 22 July 2005 * Route 13: 21 October 2005 * Route 38: 28 October 2005; replaced by bendy buses * Route 159: 9 December 2005; departed Marble Arch at 12:25, 20 minutes late The Routemaster was gradually phased out of service by the end of 2005. A television documentary shown that year revealed that Livingstone had commented in 2001 that "only some sort of ghastly dehumanised moron would want to get rid of Routemasters".Ross Lydall, "Last bell sounds for No19 as Ken goes back on his word", Evening Standard, 1 April 2005, p. 29. By December 2005 only one route was left, the 159 (Marble Arch — Streatham). Friday 9 December 2005 would be the last official running day. On Thursday 8th, 24 special buses, including preserved RMs and RMLs, plus a number of their predecessors from the "RT" bus family, made guest appearances on the 159 route. On Friday, instead of doing a normal shift, with crews ending normally at around 11pm, on police advice, the day was split into two duty shifts, a Routemaster shift, and a VLA class shift (Volvo B7TL/Alexander ALX400), the replacement bus for route 159, with the Routemasters due to be replaced in the middle of the day. Towards the last runs to the garage, crowds blocked the four-lane road,southbus.co.uk Information on last day of the Routemaster bringing all traffic to a standstill. RM2217 was set to be the last official running bus, as per the timetable. Heavily delayed, RM2217 even took 10 minutes to turn the final corner into Brixton Garage. The bus left the public highway at 14:07, accompanied by duplicates provided by preserved buses RM5 and RM6. Due to the delays, RM54 was actually the last in service, running into Streatham Station stand a few minutes later,London Bus Page Description of last day running before running dead to Norwood Garage. Later, RM5 and RM6, followed by RM2217 were moved to the old LCC Tramways depot at Brixton for press photographs in the quieter surroundings of the old tramways depot, which at the time was complete with still visible tramlines. Routemasters in use today London heritage routes Two heritage routes were immediately introduced in London, recognising the nostalgia for the type among ordinary Londoners, and their appeal to tourists. Although these buses are operated under contract to TfL, and accept standard Travelcards, Oystercards or cash fares, they only operate for a limited time during the day duplicating short sections of two regular London bus routes. The Heritage routes operate around ten buses each,AEC Bus Society AEC Buses in service, including London Heritage routes with five each in reserve. * Heritage route 9: Royal Albert Hall — Hyde Park Corner — Piccadilly Circus — Trafalgar Square — Strand — Aldwych. * Heritage route 15: Trafalgar Square — Strand — Aldwych — Fleet Street — Cannon Street — Monument — Tower Hill. The buses used were specially restored from remaining examples for this service, and have clean environmental engines, modern electrics and sealed windows. Other public transport uses Bus Station in 2009.]] Most of the post-privatisation use of Routemasters in UK public transport service has now ceased. bus]] On 7 April 2008 Routemasters were also introduced on a regular bus route in Nottingham, England.BBC News They were operated by Bellamy's Coaches Ltd with red Routemasters branded as the Nottingham & District Omnibus,Image of a red Nottingham & District Routemaster logoImage of a red Nottingham & District Routemaster on route 20 on a 20 minute frequency from 7am to 7pm, six days a week. Bellamy's positioned the conductor and open platform features of the Routemaster as being able to compete with the incumbent operator's Nottingham City Transport (NCT) services, on increased speed of travel through the city centre bus stops, and through hail and ride operation in the suburbs. The Routemasters were withdrawn on 28 June 2008 with the company citing low passenger demand, although to satisfy bus service registration requirements, the service continued using single-decker buses into August.Buses Magazine, August 2008 issue, page 5, Ian Allen Publishing The council, which has an 82% stake in NCT, was criticised for not doing enough to provide information about the service in public facilities, and for increasing the competition selectively on the Routemaster route.Buses Magazine, August 2008 issue, page 41 Letters - "Is Nottingham stifling the potential of its heritage routemasters?", Ian Allen Publishing The London and South East of England operator Metrobus had retained a green liveried Routemaster, RML 2317 (CUV 317C), obtained from sister company London General, which is sometimes used on regular routes as well as private and preservation appearances. This RML has however, now passed to Brighton and Hove Buses where is was painted into the livery of Thomas Tilling Ltd. Cavendish Motor Services operate RML 2324 in a light green and green livery, for special journeys as well as a relief bus for a number of their routes in the Eastbourne area. Wilson's Coaches of Greenock operate three Routemasters (one open-top) mainly on private hire workings, but also see service on the company's routes from Greenock to Clydebank, Helensburgh and on Saturdays prior to Christmas on the company's local Greenock service. Non-public service use , London]] Aside from the London heritage routes, the last major operator of Routemasters in service in the UK, is in Edinburgh, Scotland. Local operator Lothian Buses tour operation Mac ToursMac Tours website uses a variety of closed and open top Routemasters on regular tour bus duties. Another tour operation, York Pullman, currently use two Routemasters on a city tour of York.York Pullman Bus Company Ltd. - Fleet Several operators in the UK maintain Routemasters for private hire usage, with the majority held by the successors to the former London Bus units, Ensignbus, London Bus Company Ltd (formerly Blue Triangle) and Timebus Travel. Many cities around the world have a Routemaster, or an older RT variant somewhere, often privately owned and used for many different purposes (from Preservation to Hot Dog stands, tour bus to shop). Routemasters can be found far from Britain in places such as Sri Lanka, Australia, New Zealand, China, Canada, Southern California, Malaysia, even Fairbanks, Alaska. A number of Stagecoach-owned Routemasters have been exported to Montreal in Canada, where Stagecoach now provides a tourist service around the city. This is a unique case of London Routemasters being operated on a daily service in a foreign country by a former London Routemaster operator. Future Routemaster with a model of a Routemaster wearing the slogan "Back Boris for a greater London" for his 2008 London mayoral campaign]] Such was the popularity of the Routemaster that many calls continued to be made for a new version of the vehicle to be produced. Conservative Mayoral candidate for London, Boris Johnson, on 3 September 2007, announced that he was contemplating introducing a modern-day version of the Routemaster bus (and scrapping bendy bus operation). In December 2007 UK magazine Autocar commissioned leading bus designer Capoco, designer of the innovative Optare Solo, to come up with detailed proposals for a new-generation Routemaster.Times Online Blueprint for "son of Routemaster", 19 December 2007, retrieved 15 April 2008 Mayoral candidate Boris Johnson backed the Capoco design in principle and suggested that he would hold a formal design competition to develop a new Routemaster if he became London mayor in 2008. After being elected, this competition was set up, and held open for general ideas and detailed designs to be submitted by companies and members of the public, with cash prizes for the winning entries. The results of the competition were published on 19 December 2008, with the winning and otherwise good proposals being passed to bus manufacturers to draw up a final design. The winners included two joint 'whole bus' designs, one submitted by Capoco, and one submitted by Aston Martin and Foster and Partners.Routemaster, London, Fosters + Partners, http://www.fosterandpartners.com/Projects/1761/Default.aspx, retrieved 14 September 2009 Transport for London expects a prototype to be on London streets by 2011. Routemasters in preservation Ensign Several disposed of Routemasters were sold to preservation groups. Ensignbus, the bus dealer, handled disposals by the hundreds, as they also did for other London bus types. In December 2004, Ensignbus held a raffle for 32 Routemasters, available for £2,000 to those who could prove they had the finances to store and care for them.Countrybus.org RML class page 7 Ensignbus has since opened a transport museum which contains several preserved examples.Ensignbus Transport Museum 50th Anniversary On 25 July 2004, in Finsbury Park, London, over 100 preserved Routemasters with various operators and museums were lined up, in celebration of the 50th anniversary of the first appearance of the Routemaster.AEC Southall Society Routemaster 50 Event description Jeremy Clarkson In October 2008, British television presenter and motoring enthusiast Jeremy Clarkson caused controversy when he destroyed a Routemaster in a stunt to promote his new DVD. The chairman of the Routemaster Association compared the selection of a Routemaster when other old buses could have been used with choosing to explode an E-Type Jaguar. In response, a spokesman for Clarkson's production company stated, "What Clarkson wants to blow up for his own, and the viewers' entertainment, is up to him...it's a well-known fact that he isn't fond of buses." Notable preserved Routemasters * Cobham Bus Museum has the third prototype RML3 (L in this case stood for Leyland). This vehicle has had a replica of its original front fitted.http://www.lbpt.org/rml3.html Leyland Routemaster RM3 * The prototype coach RMC4 (originally CRL4) is preserved by Roger Wright of the London Bus Company and is being fitted with a replica of its original front. * On April 28, 2010, Roger Wright repatriated two Routemasters (RM 1371 and RM 1620), along with seven RT buses and two RTL buses from Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island, Canada. London Bus Company purchased the fleet from Charlottetown-based Abegweit Tours and Travel Agency Inc. which had operated them since 1965. The buses were driven to Halifax, Nova Scotia for shipment to the United Kingdom. Some are destined for tourist operation in London while the remainder will be preserved in museums.[[CBC News] "Double-decker tour buses exit Charlottetown" Retrieved 2010-04-29] * The first production Routemaster RM8 is preserved by the RM8 Club. This vehicle was displayed at the 1958 Commercial Vehicle Exhibition as the new bus for London. It was employed at LT Chiswick as an experimental vehicle upon which many routemaster modifications were tested. The bus finally entered public service at Sidcup (SP) garage in March 1976, being the last Routemaster to enter service and the last open-platform bus to be introduced into service in the UK. It served LT at Sidcup garage until the garage went "one-man" in 1985. It then entered preservation with the RM8 Group which subsequently became the RM8 Club. It is currently (July 2008) preserved as in her 1958 Commercial Vehicle Exhibition appearance, complete with replica posters and blinds. Routemaster Vol 1Ken Blacker Capital Transport ISBN 1854141317 pub 1981 pp42-43 & Routemaster Vol2 Ken Blacker Capital Transport ISBN 1854141422 pub 1992 pp20 * The 1000th Routemaster produced, RM1000, was handed over to London Transport with a ceremony at Southall Works on 16 October 1961, and adopted as a showbus by staff at Croydon Garage. This bus passed to the RM1000 Preservation Group for preservation in May 1987.AEC Southall Enthusiast page RM1000 details * The unique rear-engined, front entrance Routemaster, FRM1, was transferred to London Transport Museum for preservation in 1983. Also in the collection are prototypes RM1 and RM2. RM2 is undergoing work at the Acton Depot to fit a replica of its original front end. * One of the last running Routemasters, RM54, was purchased from TfL in April 2006 for preservation by Ensignbus. collection]] * RM1737 was the show bus of Ash Grove Garage in the early 1980s. It eventually passed into TfL ownership and is displayed at the London Transport Museum * RM737 was the show bus at Harrow Weald garage and, despite being in daily service on route 140, was regularly seen at preservation rallies. Purchased by the show bus team when route 140 was converted, it was the first standard example in preservation. * RM2217, the last departure on the 159 has been retained by Arriva in its Heritage Fleet, along with early Routemasters RM5 and RM6, and the first production RMC coach RMC1453 among others. * RML 2537: Preserved in open top form at Long Beach, California and operated in connection with the RMS Queen Mary which is permanently berthed there as a floating hotel. * The last Routemaster built for London, RML2760 is retained by Stagecoach London. * The first RCL Routemaster to be built, CUV 218C/RCL2218 is now preserved in excellent condition at the Nottingham Transport Heritage Centre. See also * London Buses route 9 (Heritage) * London Buses route 15 (Heritage) * Category:Bus transport in London * Category:Bus routes in London * List of bus types used in London * Articulated buses in London References External links * Routemaster UK fotopic gallery * The AEC Society * Ian’s Bus Stop: RM * On the Capoco Routemaster RMXL Category:1956 introductions Category:AEC vehicles AEC Routemaster Category:Bus transport in London AEC Routemaster de:Routemaster el:Routemaster eo:Londona etaĝa buso fr:Bus à impériale ms:Bas Routemaster nl:AEC Routemaster ja:ルートマスター no:Routemaster nn:Routemaster pl:Routemaster ru:Рутмастер sv:Routemaster uk:Рутмаcтер zh-yue:AEC Routemaster zh:AEC Routemaster